


Camping

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [8]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Modern AU, Sharing sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jane was terrified of sleeping outside--so why did she let her girlfriend drag her along on a camping trip?





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern Au 

Kida reached for her girlfriend's hand as they climbed up a tree together, pulling the other up gracefully. Once at the top, the two sat on one of the large branches, gazing out of the world.

Jane wasn't sure how she had agreed to this--she was terrified of camping, after all--but she still gave an eagar smile to the other, holding onto her arm tightly.

It was easy to love the world when it was awake and bright. The lights in the morning sky told of a long day ahead of the two, and are enough, Kida started to crawl down the tree, ready to go canoeing first thing. Jane just playfully giggled and skidded down the tree after the other.

After canoeing, they raced to collect food, which consisted of berries and nuts they plucked from bushes and the ground and the granola bars that Jane had snack in. Once they were finished eating, they hiked until the sky started to darken, returning to their camp and setting up a fire.

Jane's stomach twisted around in knots as they sat on the log they had thrown in front of the fire to be used as a seat. The sky was now a dark violet, and while there were plenty of stars and the bight moon was out, the sky was still too dark for Jane.

She didn't realize how tightly she was clinging to Kida until she glanced up.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be fine." Kida hugged the other gently, Jane relaxing at the feeling.

When it finally came time to sleep, Jane lay in her sleeping bag and stared over at her girlfriend, who laughed.

“Come over here, silly. We can share my sleeping bag.”

Sighing in relief, Jane curled up against her lover and felt her heartbeat slow and her breath calm down. She couldn’t help but feel much safer in the arms of Kida.

Still, a feeling of nervousness was left in her stomach, so Kida pointed to the stars and started to ramble on about the constellations until Jane fell fast asleep.

Kids knew that camping wasn’t her girlfriend’s favorite activity, but it was worth the cuddling in the end.


End file.
